Longing Feeling
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: You cant stop it anymore


Longing Feeling

Pairing: TYL hibari and reader

dont kill me for this OOCness *run away*

It had been three long years without sex. I couldn't even remember what the point of being celibate was anymore. For a while, I lost myself in work to keep my mind from wandering. But when that failed, I always fanaticized about kyoya ,the sexiest man in the world.

I unsuccessful attempted to clear him from my mental space, but for the past few nights, all I could do was think about him as I lay in my bed—alone.

I wanted to be manhandled.

Forced to submit.

I wanted to share my naughtiest desires only with him. To do so, I would have to expose myself completely.

I was afraid.

But I needed to do it.

Seated at the bar of an around-the-way nightclub with my girls, I tossed back double shots of tequila. The idea was to build up my courage but it was like pouring gasoline on a raging inferno. I needed to feel him inside of me.

Right now.

I left my friends abruptly and made my way to his place, calling him without thinking twice.

"who is it?" he answered, in his usual cold tone.

"Hey, it's me," I replied, my voice cracking with nervousness. "I'm so glad you're home. I had a little too much to drink and need to use your bathroom. Can I come over?"

...Fine," he said, with a hint of curiosity and suspicion in his voice.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

_Click!_

It was a good thing he lived close by because I was twisted and in no condition to be driving home.

I pulled up to his building and into the first open spot I saw. In my drunken haste, I parked a good three feet from the curb, but I was too far gone to notice and way too horny to care.

he buzzed me in and I headed for the stairs because I was too anxious to stand still in the elevator.

Before I could even knock on his door it opened.

"Hey," I said, casually.

"Come in,herbivore" he said.

Briefly trading one-word exchanges, I excused myself and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. By time I reemerged, he was already in his bedroom waiting for me.

"what do you want herbivore?" he said, as I sat down on his bed to remove my shoes.

"err..only want to use your bathroom," I said, trying to mask my real reason for being here.

he cut to the chase.

"I think you wanted to be here," he said matter-of-factly while smirking evily.

"I didn't plan it," I laughed.

He stared at me with those lustful eyes of his and all my inhibition melted away.

There was no need for any more conversation.

Playfully, I raised my dress past my hips, revealing bare lips and not much else. He appeared to appreciate the display.

I stood up and let my dress fall to the floor, revealing the black lace corset beneath. Sitting upright on the bed with his back against the headboard, he scanned my body and then locked in on my eyes. He didn't say a word, but I knew he wanted me closer.

He leaped toward me and kissed me hard. So perfectly. His tongue whirled around in my mouth and I put my hands on his face, kissing him back with just as much intensity.

Screw that vanilla shit. He knew what I needed. I sat up to pull off his clothes and he pushed me back down on the bed. He was aggressive, authoritative, yet sensitive.

"I want to watch you a little longer,herbivore" he whispered.

I nodded in compliance.

He walked over to his dresser and came back with a red silk scarf.

"Come here,herbivore" he instructed with his demanding tone.

I obeyed without hesitation.

He tied the scarf over my eyes, leaned over and kissed me again.

"Pretend I'm not here," he said. "Just do your thing."

Although I couldn't see him, I could feel his hot gaze on me. I licked my lips, imagining his delicious member inches away from my tongue, and continued massaging my throbbing clit.

I could hear him walk back to the dresser and the distinct sound of metal clanging against itself. I had no idea what he had in store for me, but I had a feeling I was going to enjoy it.

I could feel his body weight shift onto the bed. That metallic sound was closer, but I still couldn't tell what it was.

Abruptly, he pulled me upright. He grabbed my hair with one hand and lifted it above my shoulders. And handcuffs my hand down.

I bit down on my lips, nervously._ Oh, my._

"How does this feel,herbivore?" he asked. "Too tight?"

"No, it's fine," I whispered. "Don't stop."

"Can you see,herbivore? and dont lie to me" he asked, tightening the scarf across my eyes. "I want to make sure you can't see anything."he whispered with his husky voice and you can feel he is smirking evily.

"No, I can't see anything," I said. "I'm yours for the taking."

"Get on your knees," he barked.

He didn't have to ask twice.

Once I was in position, I waited patiently for his next command. I could hear him pacing around the bed like a caged lion. All I wanted was for him to pounce and take me as his prey.

Then, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I crawled over to the edge of the bed where he stood. I peeled off his shirt, gliding my hands across his smooth skin, and slid off his sweatpants.

He wrapped my hair around his fist drawing me even closer. Still unable to see, I used my tongue to find him. Flicking it around like a snake, I found his member and began licking. His taste was so familiar. It brought back memories of all those times before when I took him into my mouth, but never let him cum. The power to control how much pleasure he could have always turned me on.

Tonight was no different.

I wanted to feel him towering over me, gazing at me on my knees, so I climbed down to the floor and spoke to his member until he climaxed.

Completely uninhibited, I sought out every remaining drop of his juices, licking it from his hair, his balls, my fingers and the crevices of my face.

Instructing me to lie back down on the bed, he dove in, sucking me down below. His tongue made laps around my clit and played hide and seek with womanly caverns.

He put his fingers inside of me, first one…

Then two…

Then three…

I thought I'd lose my mind.

After several cosmic orgasms, he took my feet in his hands, raised them to his mouth and sucked my toes one by one.

I was in heaven.

This man knew my body so well he was able to give me everything I desired with just his hands and mouth. I could have curled up in his arms and drifted to sleep right then and there, but our night was far from over.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good you're gonna cry,herbivore" he snarled in my ear.

His confident declaration both scared and excited me.

"You talking that shit tonight, huh," I smirked.

"Shut up,herbivore!" he barked back.

I lay there anticipating what was to come, but I never expect this.

With he hovering between my legs, I felt my lower lips parting. Although he had loosened me up quite a bit, my muscles were still tight from three years of inactivity and I winced in a combination of pleasure and pain as he eased his member deeper.

Gently at first, he twisted and turned his member inside of me. As he found his rhythm, I got accustomed to the feel of it between my walls.

My eyes rolled up and back in my head. I went on a trip somewhere. A place I had never been before.

The destination that he had promised.

Before I knew it, tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, my God," I yelled out.

Reaching for his hand, I clasped my fingers around his and held on tight. I felt the power in each one of his strokes as he kept going until my lap exploded in complete ecstasy and tears poured out of me uncontrollably.

I don't know what it is about this man, but he had total control over my body. Our marathon lovemaking didn't stop until close to 5am.

No breaks.

No holds barred.

No holding back.

In one night, I had given up my need for control, embraced my desire to be vulnerable and punished with pleasure.

After three long years of celibacy, I needed that. I needed him and I promised to never deprive myself that way again.

Please review or hibari will kill me QAQ


End file.
